¿Cómo que te vas con él? ¿Cómo que me dejas así?
by Once L
Summary: Oneshot. - Yamamoto se preguntaba qué pasaba con Gokudera. Después de eso, prefirió no haberlo sabido nunca o preguntárselo siquiera. - 8059 no correspondido y 1859.


**Título:** ¿Cómo que te vas con él? ¿Cómo que me dejas así?

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna y Reborn, también.

**Género: **Amistad**.** Romance. Un poco de Drama.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859. Y 8059 implícito y no correspondido.

**Resumen: **Yamamoto se preguntaba qué pasaba con Gokudera. Después de eso, prefirió no haberlo sabido nunca o preguntárselo siquiera.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es de _Amano Akira._

**09/07/12.**

Cuando Yamamoto acuerda, Gokudera ya se ha ido. Ya no está en el salón cuando voltea a su lugar.

En realidad y ahora que lo piensa, últimamente es así. En cuanto las clases terminan la Tormenta se va; recuerda que Tsuna le ha dicho algo respecto a eso, aunque no se acuerda muy bien.

Era algo así como que ahora Gokudera no podría acompañarlos de regreso a casa como siempre, así que cuando eso pasara lo disculparan, o bueno… que Tsuna lo disculpara y que luego se lo recompensaría de alguna forma, pero es lo mismo.

Lo cierto es que el beisbolista no sabe a qué se debe esto. Gokudera no es así. Su mayor prioridad es estar al lado de Tsuna (día y noche) y cerciorarse de que esté bien, que nada malo le pase, por eso es que no entiende porque de pronto no es así. Y lo deja a su suerte.

Un par de ideas vienen a su mente.

¿Será acaso que algo le pasa a Gokudera? ¿O tendría algún problema o algo así?

No lo sabe.

Pero bueno… ya le preguntaría mañana cuando lo viera sin falta. Y de sólo pensar en eso su sonrisa se amplía un poco más. Eso pasa últimamente con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Gokudera, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué; sólo se siente más feliz y contento.

- Tsuna, me voy adelantado. –le dice a su amigo al tomar su mochila y dirigirse hacia la puerta animado.

- ¿Eh? –el mencionado deja de "discutir" con el bebé que como siempre (o eso dice Tsuna) lo tortura tanto física como mentalmente y ahorita parece ser la segunda por la expresión trágica que él tiene.- A-Ah, sí. Está bien, Yamamoto, nos vemos en la entrada.

- Sí. Haha.

Sin más abandona el aula sonriente, despidiéndose de algunos de sus compañeros de clases al encontrárselos en el pasillo. Sus pasos lo llevan hacia las escaleras y algo ahí atrae su atención.

- ¿Eh, Gokudera?

Al llegar ahí ve como el italiano sube el siguiente tramo de escaleras para ir a la azotea, lo que lo sorprende pues pensaba que ya se había ido a casa pero ya ve que no. De inmediato sonríe y se siente un poco más feliz, más emocionado, pues ahora podrán volver a casa juntos como solían hacer antes los tres.

- ¡Gokudera, espera! –le llama, atrayendo con esto su atención.

- ¿Eh?

Al escuchar su nombre se detiene y voltea a verlo, encontrándose con él. Está de más decir que su ceño se frunce un poco más al verlo, pero eso es porque se encuentra solo, o eso le dice después Gokudera.

- Haha. –se encamina hacia la Tormenta con una gran sonrisa hasta quedar a dos escalones de su persona.- Pensé que ya te habías ido, Gokudera… ¡pero qué bueno que no! Oye, ¿a dónde ibas? ¿Vas a tomar un poco de aire?

Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco al ver como la expresión de su amigo se vuelve más seria y desvía momentáneamente la mirada. Gokudera no es así. Ahí sabe que algo pasa por lo que se lo pregunta preocupado.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¡No! –su expresión y actitud de siempre vuelven a aparecer.- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí, idiota? ¡Dónde está el Décimo! ¡Pensé que te ibas a ir con él!

- ¿Eh? –su cambio ciertamente lo sorprende.- Sí, es sólo que Tsuna sigue en el salón, nos veremos abajo.

- ¡Cómo que abajo! ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Debes de esperar al Décimo e irte con él, no esperarlo en otro lugar, lo entiendes!

Sus palabras le están dando a entender otra cosa, que no se irá con ellos por lo que se lo pregunta abiertamente.

- Entonces… ¿No te irás con nosotros a casa, Gokudera?

- No… -arruga un poco más su entrecejo y mira brevemente hacia otro lado suspirando.- Ya se lo había dicho al Décimo. Hoy no puedo. –susurra para sí, queriendo saber el otro el motivo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Gokudera? Últimamente en cuanto terminan las clases te vas tú solo, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema o algo? Si me lo dices, quizá yo pueda…

El italiano le interrumpe de inmediato.

- ¡No es de tu incumbencia, no te importa!

- ¡Gokudera!

Ese tipo de actitud en él de verdad que lo molesta. ¿Qué no son amigos? ¿Qué no puede confiar en él?

Lo siguiente que el de ojos verdes le dice lo molesta un poco más. Lo hace, porque cambia completamente de tema.

- ¡En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, vuelve y espera al Décimo, Yamamoto!

Como respuesta, sus puños se cierran con fuerza.

- ¿Tsuna, lo sabe? –le pregunta sin más, ocultando su mirada al volverse seria al igual que su expresión y su voz.

- ¿El... qué? –duda, pues no está seguro de lo que Yamamoto le está diciendo.

- ¡El motivo por el que te vas tan pronto! El motivo por el que ya no te vas con nosotros. –así que se lo vuelve a preguntar calmándose un poco.- ¿Él… lo sabe?

- ¿Hah? ¿Qué se supone que estás pensando, idiota? ¡Te digo que no pasa nada malo! ¿Es que ya no me puedo ir a casa solo de vez en cuando o qué?

- ¿Lo sabe? –vuelve a reiterar, extrañamente molesto.

- ¡Te digo que no pasa nada malo!

- ¿Y entonces adónde vas ahorita? ¿Por qué hoy no te irás con nosotros? –quiere saber a toda costa porque parece que Gokudera le está ocultando algo.

La Tormenta lo piensa unos segundos. Al final… su respuesta es la misma y se cierra otro poco.

- … ¡Porque no!

- ¡Gokudera! –le presiona, consiguiendo que se enoje y exalte más.

- ¡Porque hoy no puedo! ¡Porque tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti!

Se va a ir.

- ¡Espera! –sin embargo, Yamamoto lo retiene de la muñeca impidiendo que se vaya.

No obstante, su discusión atrae la atención de alguien más.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, herbívoros? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

- ¿H-Hibari? –sin duda, Yamamoto se sorprende al verlo.

No esperaba que el prefecto estuviera en la azotea. Las cosas sólo se complican si él está ahí y si quiere _"morderlos hasta la muerte"_ por perturbar el orden de su escuela.

- ¡No es nada!

Gokudera aprovecha su distracción para liberarse de su agarre y subir un escalón más, y antes de continuar con su camino voltea y mira al espadachín.

- ¡Vuelve y acompaña al Décimo a su casa, Yamamoto!

- Pero…

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho, no lo repetiré otra vez!

Sin decirle nada más o mirarle de nuevo sube los escalones que le faltan y pasa al lado de Hibari no sin antes decirle por lo bajo el prefecto un:

- Te tardaste mucho…

- ¡Cállate! –le contesta con el mismo tono de voz y con el ceño fruncido, aparentando que está molesto pero Yamamoto y Hibari sabe que no es así. Su expresión no es esa, y el de ojos verdes agrega.- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que no estabas en tu oficina, bastardo? ¡No me avisaste!

- Hn.

Hibari entrecierra sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa para después mirar a Yamamoto Takeshi al sentir su mirada y atención sobre ellos.

Gokudera se da cuenta de esto observando al Guardián de la Lluvia unos segundos más, y después se da la media vuelta para continuar con su camino y salir a la azotea.

Hibari interviene, entonces.

- Hazle caso al herbívoro y vuelve a casa, Yamamoto Takeshi. No me hagas ir a morderte hasta la muerte por desobedecer las reglas.

- ¿Eh?

Cuando ve a Hibari girarse para ir tras Gokudera y cerrar la puerta, Yamamoto lo entiende.

Entiende por qué Gokudera no se irá hoy con ellos, y también que algo está pasando entre ellos dos.

Pero, ¿en qué momento cambió su relación con el prefecto y desde cuándo son tan cercanos? Se pregunta por largos segundos sin obtener una respuesta clara.

Después, un único pensamiento se instaura en su mente.

_"¿Gokudera… cómo que te vas con él? ¿Cómo que me dejas así? Dime por favor, qué está pasando"._

Pero eso tampoco lo llega a saber.

No ese día, por lo que baja las escaleras y va a buscar a Tsuna. Tienen que regresar a casa, ¿cierto? Eso le prometió a Gokudera que haría. Aunque curiosamente la imagen de Hibari y Gokudera juntos desapareciendo detrás de esa puerta no se va de su mente en lo que resta del día. Y tampoco, al día siguiente.

¿Y qué es esa sensación de dolor en su pecho?

No tiene idea.

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar =)


End file.
